Star Gazer (Being Rewritten)
by Bakarina
Summary: Fine never thought she would ever understand her sister Rein until she and some others are forced to join the Star Gazers Club led by Rein in high school. Slowly, Fine realizes that perhaps her sister isn't quite as difficult to understand as she thought as this club begins to weave together the lives of people who never saw it coming.
1. Sister

A/N: A new story that focuses more on friendship. This story itself will have the characters talk about romance and things, but won't actually have any couples; the romance mentioned is normally talking about romance between people outside of the little group this focuses on. This is my attempt at writing a friendship/family/drama/tragedy with a little bit of fantasy. The basis of the story itself is loosely based off of an original story I have yet to get around to properly writing/drawing.

Also for this story Truth and Elsa are not Fine and Rein's parents, but rather some of their friends along with Moon Malia and a few other adult characters from the show, for plot purposes.

But enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Sister**_

*.*.*.*

"Fine, this is your sister Rein." Fine, at age ten, met her twin sister for the first time.

"Hi! My name is Fine! Let's play!" Fine smiled. Rein was taken to some place before Fine was old enough to even remember Rein, but Fine had always been told that she had a twin sister who she would meet one day. However, she was never told why Rein had to be away, but right now, Fine was just happy to have her whole family together.

"…You think Altair and Vega miss each other when they're separated?" Rein asked Fine.

"Who are they?" Fine answered with a question herself.

Rein's frown grew bigger and she refused to talk to Fine for the rest of the day.

"Give her some time; this is all new to her." Fine's mother, Splendor, told her, "Perhaps try asking her again in two days? You know, after she's had time to adjust."

In two days Fine tried to ask Rein again, "Do you want to play with me Rein?"

Again, Rein had asked her "You think Vega and Altair miss each other when they're separated?"

Fine had finally figured out who the two were after asking her teacher so this time she answered confidently, "They're just stars! Stars don't have feelings so they can't miss each other! I know 'cause Ms. Anna told me so."

Rein started to cry and ran into her room and locked the door. Fine did not understand. Why was she crying? She did not say anything wrong; she only told Rein what she had learned from her smart and kind teacher. Fine decided to give up for the day and went to go play with her friends.

This process repeated for two weeks, Fine would ask Rein to play, Rein would ask about Altair and Vega, Fine would answer the way her teacher answered her, Rein would either frown or cry and then lock herself in her room.

After those two weeks Fine gave up trying to get Rein to play with her. She did not need a sister to have fun before so she would not need her to have fun now.

Fine would, occasionally, try to talk to her sister; asking her questions like what her favorite color was, what her favorite type of candy was, what she wanted to be when she grew up, why did she not have to go to school, but every time Rein would only respond with the same exact question she asked when they first met: "You think Vega and Altair miss each other when they're separated?"

This happened for two years before Fine gave up completely on her sister. She would never understand her sister and her obsession with Altair and Vega. She stopped even bothering to converse with Rein after those two years despite her family trying to coax her into speaking with Fine.

' _Why should I bother if she won't even try to talk to me about except for that stupid question? I already gave her an answer!'_ Fine thought. Since Rein usually stayed inside during the day Fine went out during the weekends and stayed at school as long as she could or went over to a friend's, anything to keep her parents from trying to force her to talk to Rein.

However, on the summer before Fine's first year of high school, Fine's friends asked her about her house…

*.*.*.*

"We always go to one of our houses, never yours!" Sophie said to Fine, "Come on let's go to yours today! Please!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Fine mumbled.

"Why? Your parents are nice! Besides you didn't have a problem when we were kids, why'd you suddenly change your mind when we turned twelve?" Truth asked.

"Well, it's just…I have a sister who's really weird…And even though she clearly doesn't want to talk to me my parents always try to force us together. I don't want that to keep happening, why should I be the one putting in so much effort if she won't do the same." Fine said.

"Well we'll be there with you so it should be okay right?" Toma said, "After all, your parents can't force you to do anything while you have friends around right?"

"I guess…" Fine mumbled.

"Then it's settled!" Sophie cheered, "Let's go to Fine's place!"

Unfortunately for Fine, Toma was wrong.

When Fine arrived home her parents were delighted to see her bring home her friends, but her father, Haze, pulled Fine aside.

"Introduce your friends to your sister! I'll call her down." Haze said.

"Dad please! She doesn't like me and I doubt she'd want to talk to any of my friends." Fine frowned.

"Come now Fine, at least try to make…"

"Yes 'try to make an effort to get along with your sister'. I've tried for two years and I'm tired of it! It's not fair! She never tries to talk to me, but you and mom always think it's because I'm not trying hard enough! Why am I the one always getting this lecture!? Why don't you tell this to Rein!?"

"Fine, please…" Haze pleaded. Fine sighed.

"Alright, but if she starts acting weird again it's not my fault!" Fine went back to her friends and reluctantly brought them to the door of Rein's room. She knocked on the door and Rein stepped out wearing her frown as usual.

"Uh….These are my friends." Fine pointed to everyone behind her. She was not sure what else to say, she did not know how to properly communicate with Rein, it was worse than trying to talk to someone who spoke a different language!

"You think Vega and Altair miss each other when they're separated?" It was a simple question Rein asked her sister and the friends she brought over.

"What? Who are Vega and Altair?" Fine asked. It had been two and a half years since Fine heard that question come from Rein's mouth so she seems to have forgotten all about it.

"Altair and Vega…are you talking about the stars?" Toma said.

Rein nodded.

"You know about this?" Fine looked at Toma.

"Well, yes…" Toma fidgeted, "When I was still living in Japan there was something called Tanabata. I know of them since in that festival celebrates the meeting of Vega and Altair, or more specifically the deities they represent, Orihime and Hikoboshi, who were said to be lovers separated by the Milky Way. They were only allowed to meet once on the seventh day and on the seventh month of the lunisolar calendar."

Rein, upon hearing how knowledgeable Toma was on the subject, gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Well they're still just stars though." Fine said, "Stars don't have feelings."

"Yeah, even if you rephrase the question to _'do Hikoboshi and Orihime miss each other'_ the story is still fictional so how can something fake have feelings?" Truth commented.

"I don't really know much about it so I can't say one way or the other, but since Fine and Truth are saying they don't have feelings then I guess they probably don't miss each other." Sophie said.

Toma just fidgeted uncomfortably and did not answer.

It seems she did not get the answer she wanted as Rein went back into her room and you could hear the lock on her door turn.

"You're right your sister is weird." Truth said.

"Well, whatever, I tired and she didn't bother trying herself so let's go to my room and play some Super Smash Bros!" Fine grinned. She and her friends went to Fine's room not caring about Rein in the slightest.


	2. Why is She Here?

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I finished this at like midnight. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Glad you're enjoying the story so far. I assume the song you're talking about is the one sung by Rin and Len? Because that's the one that popped up when I searched. It's a beautiful song. As for Toma well…who knows when he'll start telling about what he knows.

 **MiracleShine** : Yeah both sisters are being pretty unreasonable and they'll continue to be unreasonable for a while. Although the reasons why become clearer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy this update.

 **dadada2** : Fine has every right to be mad, yeah. I hope you continue to read to find out more about her and her sister.

 **cherrione** : I've had ideas for friendship/family fanfics before, but none of them ever got published since when I posted the summaries for them before most people weren't interested so I didn't see a point in writing them. I decided to give it another shot though since I really liked this idea myself. And the inspiration….I don't really think it comes from anywhere specific honestly, sometimes they just kind of pop into my head and other times its because I think the idea of combining one idea from a show would be good with this other idea from a manga and then also with this idea from a novel would make for an interesting story so then I just right down the summary. No matter how small or insignificant the story idea may be I write it down quickly. Doing so either makes me lose interest in it after it's written down or I get more motivation to expand on the idea. Other times I see ideas that can be combined to make a knew story idea that I then think is a great idea which then gets published on my summaries' "story" or gets published right away like this story. Sorry that probably wasn't much help, but I hope the answer was satisfactory at least?

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

*.*.*.*

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Why is She Here?**_

*.*.*.*

The first half of Fine's summer went by fairly quickly. She spent most of her time with friends and as far away from the house (and Rein) as possible. There was one day where she stayed home, July seventh, her parents would have to be away somewhere on her real birthday the thirtieth so they decided to celebrate on the seventh instead. She was glad that her parents did not pester her to talk to Rein for once. And luckily for Fine, she was told that Rein left at midnight. She did not know where she went to and why she left, but at this point she really did not care. It meant she had a day to enjoy without worrying about running into Rein!

Her friends all came over and they played video games, ate pizza, swam in her pool, ate cake, and of course she opened her presents when it was finally night.

"Thanks you guys! This was the best birthday ever!" Fine grinned.

"Glad to hear it!" Truth said, "We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Each of her friends said there goodbye to Fine as they left. Once they were all gone her parents told her something.

"Rein won't be coming back until the start of the school year." Haze said.

"Really!?" Fine said unable to hide the joy in her voice.

Unfortunately for her, her parents frowned.

"It's not very nice for you to be so happy about that Fine…" Haze said.

"Hmph! And why not? You always force me to try and talk to her when I don't want to and when she clearly doesn't want to either! In fact, I hope she _**never**_ comes back!" Fine went up to her room before her parents could say anything.

*.*.*.*

Two weeks before school Fine got a letter from Wonder Academy, the private high school she took the test for. She nervously opened the letter.

 _Fine Arke,_

 _Congratulations Fine Arke!_

 _You have been accepted to the Prestigious Wonder Academy!_

 _Please fill in the questionnaire attached to this letter and send it back to the school._

 _This will determine your major and minor classes at the Academy so answer honestly._

 _Your test score has been attached as well._

 _We look forward to seeing you this school year._

 _Wonder Academy Principal, Jericho Tsukino_

"I-I…Mom I did it! I made it in!" Fine cheered.

"That's great honey!" Splendor smiled.

"I gotta fill this out right away!" Fine ran to her room.

She first took a look at her test score. She got a 51 out of 100 meaning…

"I just barely passed…" Fine sighed, "But at least I passed!"

Now Fine is looking at the questionnaire, it was just asking about her hobbies, interests, and future plans. Nothing difficult.

"I like most sports, especially gymnastics, playing video games…I love food! Especially cake! And for the future…hm…I never really thought about it…What do I want to do?" Fine thought and thought, but did not know what to put. She decided to say she was undecided.

"Now for the rest of it, I like the colors red and pink. My best friends are Sophie and Truth. I hate scary stuff and the supernatural! What's next…?"

After Fine finished filling in the questionnaire she mailed it to the Academy.

*.*.*.*

"Have a good day at school Fine!" Her mother called as Fine left the house.

"I will!" Fine sprinted out of the door and to school. It has been two weeks since she filled the questionnaire, she could not wait to get to her new high school! She heard the school was a ton of fun and most of her friends are going there too which is why she decided to take the test in the first place.

Fine ran as fast as she could to Wonder Academy. When she got there she took in the sight of the massive school.

"This place looks so cool! I gotta see where my Nulla class is." Fine would first have to go to a Nulla class were she would then be given her real schedule and classes. Students were crowded near a board where all the Nulla classes were listed. Students were broken up into how they answered their questionnaire.

Fine's Nulla class was in room 181B on the second floor. She hurried over there and waited for the teacher to start passing out the schedules. She could not wait to see what classes she got!

Soon a bell rang and the teacher who had been sitting at her desk stood up and addressed the students in her class, "Good morning! I am Mrs. June. When I call out your name please come and pick up your schedule along with this informative folder. This will be in alphabetical order from your last name. First, Miss Fine Arke!"

Fine had never been happier to have her last name start with A! She walked up to Mrs. June and grabbed her schedule and folder.

"Next…" Fine drowned out the talking of Mrs. June once she sat down and took a look at her schedule.

Her schedule looked as follows:

 _ **Alpha Days (Tuesday – Friday)**_

1st Period: Cooking Class with Ms. Sheryl (Rm.115A)

2nd Period: Graphic Design with Mr. Miyamura (Rm. 543D)

3rd Period: Gymnastics with Mrs. Bell (Gymnasium A)

4th Period: Study Period in Study Hall with Supervisor Ms. Anita (A Building Study Hall)

5th Period: General Physical Education with Mrs. Leona (Gymnasium C – Field C)

6th Period: Martial Arts with Shizume-sensei (Gymnasium E)

 _ **Beta Day (Monday)**_

1st Period: Mathematics with Mr. Victor

2nd Period: Language Arts with Mr. Hart

3rd Period: French 1 with Madame Francoise

4th Period: Science with Mrs. Lucine

5th Period: Study Period in Study Hall with Supervisor Mr. Hall

6th Period: Health with Ms. Fair

' _This school is so cool! I only have to take the boring classes on Mondays!'_ Fine grinned to herself.

She then set aside and quickly skimmed through the folder's content. She saw that it was a requirement to join a club and there were a list of clubs to choose from.

' _I have to fill out a club application and submit it to the club leader by this Friday.'_ Fine looked through the list of clubs. There were so many good ones! She loves soccer, but volleyball and basketball are great too! But maybe trying something different would be cool too like maybe Ski and Snowboarding Club. There's a Video Game Club too! And an Anime Club!

' _Which should I choose? Oh well, I got until Friday I'll make my decision by then I'm sure!'_ Fine thought.

"You are all dismissed to go to your Beta classes for the day." Fine and the rest of the students quickly filed out of the class and headed to their destinations.

*.*.*.*

Fine's day had been going great until she got to her French Class…She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw a girl that looked like Rein in the class.

' _There's no way it can be her! She's never gone to school before! If she was at school then shouldn't she be in like a…elementary school or something first!?'_ Fine took a seat as far away from the Rein-look-alike as possible. Unfortunately for her once Madame Francoise had everyone introduce themselves she realized that once they got to the look-alike's turn, it was not a look-alike at all, but the real Rein!

"You are next. Won't you please tell us your name and something about yourself?" Madame Francoise asked.

"…Rein Sakamoto…there's nothing to say about me." Sakamoto? That was not Fine and her parents' last name. Why did she say her last name was Sakamoto? Well, why should she care anyway? Rein can lie all she wants!

"Not even a little something? Maybe a hobby?" Madame Francoise asked.

"…No…" Rein shook her head.

"Alright then…well, you were the last one. Even though it is only the first day I believe we should get started! I've prepared a little quiz to see how much you all know French!" Madame Francoise passed out the quiz which turned out to be thirty questions long, "Don't worry if you don't understand any of it, this is just to get a feel for how much you know."

Fine ended up guessing on almost all the questions. She only knew how to say hello and cheese omelet in French and only because she watched an episode of a cartoon that had those two words in it.

After everyone handed in their tests Madame Francoise began to grade them while the rest of the class was given the chance to talk to each other. Rein ended up being completely alone, the opposite of her Fine who was already surrounded by people.

"So how'd you guys do?" One of her classmates, Bibin, asked.

"Terribly, you?" Fine responded.

"Yeah same." Bibin said.

"Did anyone get anything on it? I mean this is supposed to be French 1 right?" Carla, another classmate, said.

"Everyone! I have the results. Once again, it's just fine if you didn't understand anything at all you are here to learn, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that one of you got a perfect score!" Madame Francoise said.

"Someone actually got a perfect score!?" Bibin yelled, "Who!?"

"Why, Rein! I didn't realize you were so proficient in French. Who taught you?" Madame Francoise turned to look at Rein as did the rest of the class. Although Fine just glared at her instead. Rein, her weird sister who never once went to school got a perfect score!? It had to have just been stupid luck!

Rein did not respond to Madame Francoise nor did she pay any mind to the students looking at her or to Fine who was glaring daggers at her. She just quietly sat in her seat staring blankly at the desk.

"Rein?" Madame Francoise repeated her name.

Rein sighed and reluctantly responded, "Altair taught me."

' _Altair!? That's just a stupid star! How can a star teach her a language!?'_ Fine thought.

"Oh, was that a previous teacher?" Madame Francoise asked. Rein did not respond and refused to respond for the rest of the class. The bell eventually rang and everyone left including Fine.

' _That's so unfair! How can she be so smart when she's never been to school!? And then she's talking about the stars again! Can't she be normal even at school!? I bet her earlier classes were the same! She probably mentioned something about the stars teaching her. She's living in a fantasy world!'_ Fine was pretty upset with Rein's intelligence although she did not think she should be as angry as she is. Whatever, she'll forget all about it by the end of the day right? She doubts she will see Rein for the rest of the day and she's certain she will not see her during alpha days.

' _There's no way that weirdo and I would have any of the same interests!'_


	3. Make an Effort

A/N: Back with a new chapter for this story~!

 **Cynder 7:** Glad you find it interesting! The update took a while, sorry for the wait!

 **PeaceAndLove1:** The school I used to go to had an anime club too. An explanation to why Rein can learn languages easy will be revealed in a future chapter. And maybe she isn't lying about her last name, maybe she is. You'll have to find out~.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Make an Effort**_

*.*.*.*

"Why didn't you tell me _**she**_ would be going to my school!?" Fine fumed as she helped her mother prepare dinner.

"We were hoping you would be surprised." Splendor replied.

"Well I am surprised and I'm mad too! She shouldn't even be in high school! She's never gone to school before in her entire life, she should start with elementary school if not kindergarten!"

"Fine, please, your sister never went to school due to her health, but now she's much better and can go to school. And just because she never went to class doesn't mean she never studied. She studied many things when she was away and continued studying even while she had to stay here at home."

"She never looked sick."

"Yes, she never _looked_ sick, but just because she didn't look it doesn't mean she wasn't."

"Hmph, but why my school of all places. Wonder Academy is super difficult to get into!"

"Maybe she wanted to spend time with you."

"Yeah right…" Fine grumbled. Fine and her mother stopped conversing after that.

*.*.*.*

As the family of four sat down Fine chatted about what alpha classes she got and how excited she was to start them.

"What about your alpha classes, Rein? Did you get any with Fine?" Haze asked.

Rein just continued to silently nibble away on a piece of her steak, not giving an answer. She knew Fine hated having her in her French class so she didn't want Fine to find out that they did have three more classes together.

"Well, Rein?" This time her mother tried.

Rein continued to nibble on her steak piece.

"See? She doesn't even care about her classes, she should just go to a normal school and let someone else who really wants to be in Wonder Academy have her place!" Fine frowned.

"…" Rein got up from her seat and went to her room before returning with her class schedule. She handed it to her father and went back to eating.

Her father read her classes out loud and they were as follows:

 _ **Alpha Days (Tuesday – Thursday)**_

1st Period: Cooking Class with Ms. Sheryl (Rm.115A)

2nd Period: Swimming with Mrs. DeFeene (Gymnasium B – Indoor Pool B)

3rd Period: Gymnastics with Mrs. Bell (Gymnasium A)

4th Period: Study Period in Study Hall with Supervisor Ms. Anima (A Building Study Hall)

5th Period: Astronomy with Mr. Sirius (Rm. 101C)

6th Period: Mythology with Mr. Gyro (Rm. 215D)

 _ **Beta Day (Monday)**_

1st Period: Language Arts with Mr. Hart

2nd Period: Health with Mr. Pierce

3rd Period: French 1 with Madame Francoise

4th Period: Study Period in Study Hall with Supervisor Ms. Payne

5th Period: Science with Mrs. Vellore

6th Period: Mathematics with Mr. Reece

"What!?" Fine screeched. She had two classes and study hall with Rein!?

"You guys can walk together every Tuesday through Friday! You'll be starting off your morning classes together after all!" Splendor smiled.

"No way!" Fine glared at Rein. "I don't want to be seen with a weirdo like her!"

"Fine!" Her father frowned, "Be nicer, she's your twin sister."

"I don't care! You guys have been trying to force me to hang out with her and befriend her since the beginning and I really tried at first, but she doesn't want to make an effort! I shouldn't have to suffer just because she's being unreasonable! If she can be unreasonable then so can I! I _**refuse**_ to have anything to do with her!" Fine yelled before angrily storming off to her room.

*.*.*.*

The next morning Fine woke up, got dressed in her uniform, and grabbed her bag. She sighed before finally opening the door and heading downstairs, dreading the fact that her parents would make her walk to school with Rein.

When she got downstairs, however, she was surprised to not see Rein there.

'Whatever, she probably decided to stay home today. Probably sick again or something.' Fine sat down and ate her breakfast. After a few minutes of silence her mother spoke up.

"Rein already left and went to school."

"What?" Fine turned and looked at her mother. "It's only six thirty, school doesn't start until seven thirty and it takes twenty minutes at most to walk to school."

"She woke up at five and left at five thirty." Splendor said.

Fine felt a pang of guilt hit her. It was probably her fault she left so early, but it quickly disappeared with what her mother said next.

"I suppose she didn't want to bother you, honestly, Fine, can't you try and make an effort?"

"Try and make an effort…try and make an effort! It's always _**me**_ who has to make the damn effort! Why does she never get this stupid lecture from you guys!? _**She's**_ the one who never makes an effort! She won't even talk to me unless it's to ask that stupid question and when I give her an answer all she does is frown and lock herself in her room! I even felt bad for a minute there, but if you're going to keep taking her side then I have no guilt to spare for her!"

Fine angrily grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and stormed out of the house.

' _What a_ _ **great**_ _way to start the morning…'_ Fine thought sarcastically.

*.*.*.*

At Wonder Academy Fine went to class, but didn't see Rein anywhere.

"Fine, over here!" A friend of Fine's, Lione, waved.

Fine smiled and went and sat next to her, "Hey Lione!"

"I'm so glad we have a class together!" Lione said.

"Same here!" Fine grinned. The two were middle school friends, but didn't see much of each other over the summer break so the two chatted about what they did. Fine, of course, left out anything and everything having to do with Rein.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Sheryl greeted after the bell rang. "Today I'm going to-"

Ms. Sheryl was cut off when the door abruptly opened. Rein and a panting Toma came through the door.

"S-sorry we're late." Toma apologized.

"Goodness! I know it may be the second day, but you should have been here on time." Ms. Sheryl scolded, "Wonder Academy students are expected to be punctual."

Ms. Sheryl look like she was ready to start scolding them on being punctual and Fine had to stifle a laugh. She felt bad for Toma, but it would be funny to see Rein get scolded for once!

"We…we have…" Toma was still trying to catch his breath.

Rein didn't wait for him to catch his breath and handed Ms. Sheryl a note. She read it then nodded, "I understand, I will let it slide since it was not your guys fault you were late. Please take a seat you two."

Toma and Rein walked to the back of the class and sat next to each other since they were the only two available seats left.

Fine frowned, _'Too bad, I was hoping to see her get reprimanded. It'd only be fair after all the scolding I get from our parents. But if the note worked for both Rein and Toma does that mean…they were together before class started?'_

"As I was saying, today I'm going to tell you what you will need for this class. We will provide the ingredients and cooking utensils, but you will have to buy an apron yourselves. Cooking assignments that have to be done at home will, of course, have you paying for your own ingredients. The school store has aprons for sale. If you don't like those then I'm sure you can find one at a nearby store or online." Ms. Sheryl explained.

She then went on to explain how tests and homework would work in this class. Homework would be given once a month and it will be to cook something they had learned during that month without assistance. They are to bring home what they made to school a week after the homework has been assigned.

Tests will be done in groups as they will have to make full course meals. Everyone in the group will get the same grade.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

*.*.*.*

Toma and Fine shared their second period together. The teacher wanted them to get used to using the computers in his class so today all they had to do was poke around and use the programs on the computer to get a feel for it. As they did that Fine began talking to Toma.

"So, what were you and Rein doing before class?" Toma jumped at the sudden question.

"We…um…well, I went to talk to my astronomy teacher and Rein was already there when I got there…The three of us started talking and lost track of time so…he told us to come to class together with that note." Toma explained.

"Huh, I didn't know you liked astronomy." Fine said.

"Yeah, well, ehehe…" Toma laughed awkwardly.

*.*.*.*

Third period came around and everyone was given a standard leotard supplied by the school. However, they were allowed to bring their own if it made them more comfortable.

"I would like to test everyone's strength and flexibility today." Mrs. Bell said.

The students did simple exercises, lifted barbells, and then attempted to do some flips and tricks. Fine did some impressive work and a lot of students were very impressed with her until it was Rein's turn. Rein beat Fine in every aspect and soon the students and teacher flocked to her, but Rein merely averted her eyes from everyone, clearly disliking the attention.

' _How!? How could she be better at me in gymnastics!? If she's really been sick then she shouldn't have the energy or strength to do that much!'_ Fine didn't care much about French, but she always excelled in sports and anything that required strength and flexibility so how could Rein beat her!? Rein, who was always locked away in her room, Rein who never leaves the house. How could she be this good?

Fine was beyond furious with Rein right now and unfortunately for the two of them…they had study hall together next.

*.*.*.*

Rein told Mr. Hall that she wasn't feeling well and excused herself to the Nurse's Office.

Fine sat down and opened a book pretending to be doing something, but in reality she was just glaring at her open book, still being unable to accept the fact that her sister is better at gymnastics than her.

"Understandable that you'd be glaring at a math book, but like, the pages are going to catch fire at this rate." Truth sat down next to Fine.

"Oh, hey, Truth." Fine sighed.

"Something wrong? I'm happy to listen." Truth said.

"My sister who never did any physical exercise before in her life is somehow better than me in gymnastics!" Fine fumed.

"Yeah I can see how that would make you mad, but you know, the more you think about it the angrier you're gonna get. How about you think about something else? Like what club to join! We'll get kicked out if we don't join something. Here, take a look!" Truth pulled out pamphlets of different clubs.

"Oh right! We have to turn something in by Friday right? But there's so many good clubs! What are you going to pick Truth?"

"Psssh, if I knew what club I was going to be joining I wouldn't have all these pamphlets with me!"

The two spent the rest of their study period looking through pamphlets and discussing what club to join.


End file.
